Pretending
by ihopesenpaiwillnoticeme
Summary: Len always finds himself pretending. Miku, Kaito the twins and Meiko make a highschool band called vocaliod! first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

The lunch bell woke Miku and she noticed Kiyoteru standing right over her.

"KIYOTERU-SENSAI! Um I r-really didn't mean to fall asleep it's just I….and ..um I-I'm sorry!" she rubbed her mouth with her sleeve to get the drool off her. Then she bowed and ran to the lunch room.

"I thought I was going to die!" Miku complained. None of her friends where really paying attention though. Rin was too busy yelling at this random senior who asked if he could have one of her 5 oranges she packed. Len was eating a banana, Kaito was staring into space, as usual and Meiko was chanting "FIGHT!FIGHT!" to Rin and the senior with a water bottle full of sake in her hands. "Hey…Kaito." Miku shook his arm "KAITO!" "huh? Ya Miku?" Miku smiled "Band practice in the music room today?" Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito and god knows why Meiko made a band called "Vocaliod" a little over 2 months ago. "oh ya 4:00 don't be late!" Miku giggled.

Kaito closed his locker to see a rather happy face waiting for him. "Miku?"

"No, I'm Gakupo. You idiot of course it's me! Who else could be this beautiful?" she made a kissy face as if it made her look attractive. Miku did look pretty this year. Kaito only ever saw her as cute, but this year was different. Her sparkling teal eyes were almost stunning. "Hellooooo! Earth to Kaito." Kaito blushed when he realized he was staring. "Sorry wattya say?" Miku laughed, " Same ol' Kaito!" Miku smiled. Her smile was always something Kaito looked forward to seeing. Kaito laughed. Miku's attention turned to a pair of twins who were running this way. Rin practically tackled Miku. "MIKUUUUU!" the two of them held hands and jumped around in a circle. Kaito sighed after along summer he forgot how much of a headache these two could give him when they were together.

"C'mon Lazy Bums lets get to the music room!

AN: I know its short and boring but next chapter will have more action promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Len tried his best to listen to Miku's speech about the band but, he couldn't. No matter how he tried, no matter how much he told himself no he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kaito. Kaito sat there listening to Miku eating ice cream. He just kept his eyes on Kaito that is until Kaito looked at him. There eyes locked, Kaito smiled, Len blushed and turned away to pretend he was listening to Miku. Kaito's smile…Len didn't know what it was but every time Kaito smiled he felt…weird. He felt happy but nervous. Len's thoughts were interrupted by claps and cheers when Miku was done. He pretended he listened and played along and clapped. It seems Len finds himself pretending and playing along a lot. Pretending he wasn't in love. Playing along like it didn't hurt him to see the person he liked so much falling for someone else. Pretending he was happy when Miku told him and Rin she had a crush on the person he liked so much…Pretending. "Len… what's up with you?" Len was so deep in thought he didn't realize Rin standing in front of him pouting and everyone else in there spots with their instruments. He looked at Kaito who smiled and laughed. Len blushed and got his keyboard.

Kaito was getting in his car after band practice when he saw the twins. They seemed to be discussing something important although Rin was smiling mischievously and Len looked embarrassed and was blushing really hard. Kaito laughed. Len always looked so cute when he was like that. Then he saw Len run off and Rin giggle and run after him.

Miku walked home she wish she passed that stupid drivers test! "Ehhhhhhhhh!" Miku complained to know one in particular. "It's so hotttttt!" Miku didn't mind walking home though it gave her time to thing about things. Miku and Kaito had been friends since as long as she could remember. Besides Rin, Kaito was her best friend. But recently she had been kind of a-attracted to him. "Miku!" Luka's voice brought Miku back to reality. "Huh? Luka hihi!" Miku giggled. She ran over to Luka. Luka was in the senior class but still one of Miku's best friends. "You just getting home from school?" Luka was already dressed in a tank-top sweat pants and her hair was raked into a bun. " Yeah I had band practice." " Wanna ride home?" Luka was always so nice that's probably why Luka had a wonderful boyfriend, Gakupo they were seriously perfect for each other. "SURE I'D LOVE ONE!"

AN: THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Miku looked out the window of Luka's car. "Hey, kiddo whats up you seem quiet….or quieter then usual." Luka laughed "Soo? Is it boys huh?huh?" Miku silently cursed Luka for knowing her so well. "Haha of course not!" Miku lied "Besides no boy is worth this! Hahaha" Miku made the kissy face again, Luka laughed. "Your right! So what were you thinking about?" "The band…." It wasn't a lie "Haha! How is your band doing?" Luka questioned. "Um… hard to say we haven't really done much really we've been sitting around. But that's going to change tomorrow! I've a song I've writing it's almost done! It should be done by next band practice! I sure hope he- they like it." "Uh-hu so what's the name of this song?" Miku kind of spaced out… "Hih? Oh! "World is Mine"…" Luka pulled up to Miku's house. "World is Mine? Sounds like you." Luka teased " Bye kiddo see you tomorrow." Miku hugged Luka as she left the car. "Thanks soo much! I would have DIED walking out in that heat!" Miku ran inside waving goodbye to Luka once again.

Rin and Miku walk down the hall to the way to the girls restroom. Gumi was already in there washing her hands. "Hey girls." Gumi was a weird friend of theirs. She always had goggles and had a really weid crush on Kiyoteru. Miku had no classes with her this year and missed the little oddball. "Gumi!" Miku hugged the green haired teen, "How are you?" Gumi smiled. "Good. But I got to get back to class I've already been hiding in here a while I don't want people getting the wrong idea." Gumi laughed and exited. Miku could hear her say "Kiyoeru!~ I'm sooo sorry I took soo long." Miku and Rin laughed.

Len stood by Kaito's locker. Kaito got his books out. "Ready for band practice?" "No…" Len looked at his feet. Kaito laughed. Kaito and Len were best friends. They had been since Len was little. They had done practically everything together. Besides Rin, Kaito was the closest person to Len. Kaito held out his hand for Len to take. Len blushed but hesitantly he took it. Kaito ran down the hall to the band room. When Kaito stopped in front of the door Len bumped in to him and Kaito held on to him so he wouldn't fall. Len realized the position they were in and felt his cheeks get hot. Kaito had a faint pink on his cheeks. They stood like that for some seconds before Kaito cleared his throat and Len got even reder. They pulled away from each other and Kaito opened the door.

Miku gave everyone a sheet of music.

"World is mine?" Kaito read through the music "sounds like a Miku song to me. Miku giggled and blushed.

Len's eyes grew sadder. He couldn't explain it but when Kaito held him he didn't want him to let go.

"OK! Everyone lets began!" Miku ran to the mic.

"The number one princess…" Miku began.

She sang and she sounded beautiful, but Len couldn't keep his eyes off Kaito.

AN: sSuch short chapters don't worry they'll get longer I'm just getting started! Reviews please! More kaito len too!


End file.
